Lists of Popular Culture
Several shows have been referenced and/or spoofed in other media, often with humorous results. Feel free to add more to them. Here's a list of some of them. Battle For Dream Island *On "The Glistening" and "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", When leafy get the map and said "Blue Skidoo, we can too!", references to Blue Clues, children show in Nick Junior. *On "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Flower said the opposite of Dream Island, Nightmare Moon, referencing to Character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *On "The Reveal", When the speaker box said "you will incur a penalty.", you can hear the thunder from Southern Star Television. **It's also heard in Cloudy debut audition. Object Lockdown *All contestants from Super Object Battle appears on the show. *Grassy's Taxi has a GPS called TaxiOS, like Lexus. *Grassy, the contestant in Object Lockdown, references the recommended character from Battle For Dream Island. *Ghost Minion in Universal Studios makes a cameo in "The Cream of the Crop". **Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival and Object Terror mentioned that Pumpkin said we are making the ice cream super bad. *Cone E. Island is a pier and a beachfront island, also a parody of Coney Island, New York and Santa Monica, California. *Every eliminated contestant will be locked down to Danger Team, just like others lockdown programmings. *The Three Legged Skiing Contest in Ice Guys Finish Last is the actually the same contest as Downhill Disasters from Brawl of the Objects. As two contestants ride the skis and contestant ride the sleds. Both episodes get their flags. *Acorn, Sun, Milky, and Teapot ended up in Giant Snowball in Ice Guys Finish Last. Like Squishy Cherries and Another Name ended up in Giant Snowball in Crybaby from Battle for Dream Island! Inanimate Insanity *In "Crappy Anniversary", the recapper's delivery of the line "I thought I was doing a pretty good job" is a reference to the same quote by Patrick Star in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I Had an Accident". *On "Double Digit Desert", When Lightbulb says "Oh boy, what flavor?" and MePhone4 responds "Egg flavor" and throws an egg in slow motion at Lightbulb, it is parodying the "pie flavor" scene in asdfmovie2. *In "Tri You Best!", during Yin-Yang and Cherries elimination, You can hear the Warner Home Video fanfare. ** When Yin-Yang splits with Yin and Yang, You can hear the gong in The Rank Organisation! In the Huang Island *Pen from BFDI appears to be on the show. **Sharpie, the recommended character from BFDI will appear to be on the show. Objects Crossovers *WOAH! 78 Contestants? that is the most contestants ever! Like Challenge to Win the Challenge and Crossover Chaos. *On the results of "No More, No Less... Unless You're A Host!" The contestant plays basketball, references NBA Sports. *On "Ghost Ball 2" and "Ghost Ball" 8-ball as a Ghost Ball, hence the title of the episode. Object Land *YES! Object Land will be rebooted! 7 contestants will join the show! 4 are objects and 3 are Ruby Variations. Extreme Object Challenges *Milky, the Object Lockdown contestant, will be the host of this show. *All contestants will join Object High! Object Show 87 *Keemstar, The Youtuber, will appear to be a contestant. Object Terror *At the end of the intro, Rediwhip breaks and walks to the 4th wall, just like Inanimate Insanity "Let 'Er RIP." Lightbulb breaks the 4th wall and said: "Somebody brided the animator right here". Category:Pop culture Category:Lists